Just Another Day
by Jasper4Me
Summary: A twist on our favourite story "Twilight". What would happen if Bella had lived in the little town of Forks, Washington, her whole life, only to have it invaded by a family of vampires? Would her friendship with the La Push gang change?
1. Realisation

BPOV

**Author's note:**

This story is also posted on as "Never You Mind" and on as "Just another day". I have written 5 chapters so far and have no idea where this story will go...it's as much a surprise for me as it is for you. Please keep in mind it is just my first fan fiction!

Just a general disclaimer in that Stephenie Meyer is the King and Queen of all these character's and the settings. I have just become a little kid, playing with them all like little toys, to have a little fun.

**BPOV**

Looking down the road in front of me I saw him. His family, two brothers and two sisters, stood on both sides of him. My eyes gazed at his face, set like stone in concentration as he waited to cross the road. The light from the street light flashed on his face, glistening in his eyes, lighting up his skin. Slowly, my gaze lowered to roam his body and the clothes he wore were fitted, hugging his form. Just like his family, he had the pale skin that everyone seemed to stare at.

He truly was amazingly beautiful.

"Bella?" a voice from my right said. I blinked back to reality, and moved my gaze to the face that the voice belonged to. It was Jessica. I smiled at her, and could tell she was worried about me. I hadn't been the same since his family moved to town the other day.

"Yes?" I asked, in response to her. I moved my gaze back to him, to see him staring back at me. The look he gave me was as if he knew that we were talking about him, and he didn't like it. Almost instantly I dropped my gaze, embarrassed for being caught. I felt the heat move to my cheeks, and secretly swore to myself to never look at him again.

"You were staring at him again," she said, and took a deep breath. "You do realise people will start to think you have feelings for the new guy," Jessica said as she smiled and took my arm. She pulled me along, walking right past his family and into Wet Seal. I was surprised that the shop was still open this late.

"Well I will be careful where my gaze falls, and for how long, from now on." I laughed at her reaction, and decided to just let the conversation drop. I saw Jessica roll her eyes, and we began rummaging through the racks. I knew his family was of wealth, which was clear in the clothes they wore. Here I was, thinking of trying to impress him, shopping in a store like Wet Seal rather than Guess or even a jeweller like Tiffany's, like his sisters.

We heard the shop door open and close behind us. The fluid voices of his sisters, Alice and Rosalie, flew in the wind as I walked to Jessica's side. I tried not to listen to their conversation, but found it hard when I heard my name mentioned. "Edward has been watching her all week. I really hope he just gives up on her. It's starting to drive me mad! He knows he can't have her and we all know why," said Alice.

I had envied the Cullen family since the day I laid eyes on them. Alice had short, black hair but was absolutely stunning. Her face was tiny but cute. She had model like features, yet her height was small. I only knew Alice by name as she was in my Algebra class and Mr Stanton made her introduce herself to the class. She didn't have much to say.

Alice's sister, Rosalie, was even more extravagant. Her long blonde hair shaped her face with such stunning beauty. There were three brothers. I wasn't aware of their names, but by the sounds of it, the boy with the bronze hair was Edward. The other two were a year older, yet they all looked to be about the same age.

The whole family went to Forks High, the same as my friends and I, but they spoke to no-one but themselves. Nobody knew where they were from, or why they changed schools so late in the semester. Nobody was willing to speak to them, because they were so different from us.

I hadn't even realised that I had begun to zone out until I felt Jessica tug on my arm. "Bella, I have to get home, so let's go" she said, and she dragged me to the door. I saw her staring past me, and I followed her gaze. Once I saw what she was looking at, I looked away immediately. That's because what I saw were two sets of eyes staring at me, with anger.

We left in such haste that I didn't even see where I was going. I walked right into him, clearly coming to check on his sisters. I blushed deeply and mumbled, "Sorry." I looked up at him. It was a strange feeling that I felt as I bumped into him, almost as if I had touched an ice sculpture. He was rock hard and his skin was frozen cold. As I went to take a step away from him I felt a warm blush run to my cheeks. Damn it, I was blushing in his presence, again.

I took a step to the side and walked down the road toward my truck. I heard Jessica giggle and I turned to see her running to catch up to me. I hadn't realised that I moved that fast in an attempt to get away from him. I saw her about to say something but I stopped her by saying "shut up."

We made it to my truck, and got in. I had appreciated the fact that Billy Black was able to sell me his truck. I had often gone down to La Push to help Jacob take care of Billy as he grew older. Now that Jacob had his little Volkswagen Rabbit, they no longer needed the truck. My father, Charlie Swan, made a deal with Billy. I was able to have the truck if I helped Jacob out.

I started the engine, and it roared to life, causing a few pedestrians that were close by to jump. Jessica jumped slightly in her seat and we both laughed at her reaction. The laughter faded as I pulled out of my parking spot and I headed down the road off to the back streets of Forks. It wasn't a long drive between the shops and her house, but with the sudden hostility from me to her, there was only silence.

The silence seemed to make the short car ride feel like at least 5 hours. When we arrived to her house I looked at the clock on my dashboard. Only 15 minutes had passed since I bumped into him. I heaved a heavy sigh and heard Jessica turn in her seat. When I looked up, I saw her facing me, her hand on the door handle ready to jump out if I got angry.

"Sorry if I offended you before, about that new guy. I didn't mean to. You just know what we are all like about him. He is stunning" she said, her hand tightening on the handle. I could tell she felt bad about it, and I really wished she wouldn't.

I turned to look at her and smiled. "Its okay, I understand." Did those words really come out of my mouth? The funny thing about the situation was that I truly did understand what she meant. All the girls had turned the mush around him. But it wasn't only him, and it wasn't only the girls. The boys flocked to Alice and the other sister, as much as the girls gawked at Edward, and his two brothers.

She smiled at me and opened her door. As she got up and closed the door behind her I gave her a little wave. I watched as she went into her house and she gave me a wave as she closed the door. I took that as my cue to leave. I put the truck into drive, and headed home. As I approached the house, I saw Charlie's Police Cruiser sitting there and Jacob's Rabbit was parked right behind it. That meant company for dinner.

I cut the engine, and ran into the house. "Hey Dad, I'm home! Dinner won't be long!" I yelled, knowing he probably wouldn't hear me over the television. I put the casserole I made last night into the microwave, heating up enough for Dad, Billy, Jacob and I. I walked into the living room, and leaned in to kiss my father on the cheek.

"Hey Bells. Jake and Billy came to check on you. Well more Jake than Billy," said Charlie. He looked at me for a moment, and then returned his gaze to the television. I looked at him with a smile, and then turned to look at Jake.

I saw him blush a deep scarlet and laughed softly. I bent over whispering in his ear, "its okay. I know you only care for my well-being," before softly kissing his cheek too.

"So I don't get one?" piped Billy. I laughed, leaning over to kiss his cheek softly. "That's better. How was your day Bella?" asked Billy, as I headed to the kitchen with Jacob close behind.

"Not too bad Billy," I said, as I heard Jacob pull a kitchen chair out for himself. I smiled at him and whispered, "How long you guys here for?"

Jacob looked at me and whispered back, "Don't know."

I smiled as the microwave beeped to tell me the casserole was done. I served it up, and took plates in to Charlie and Billy. I left them to their game as I heard them call out to the television. When I reached the kitchen I heard Charlie and Billy yell in unison, "Thanks Bella!"

I laughed as I sat down with Jacob and we talked about school in between bites of the casserole. I didn't taste much of it as I had many other things on my mind, but from the moans Jake seemed to be making I guessed it was good.

It had been just over a week since I last saw him so I told him about the new kids. I mentioned that their last name was Cullen and he began to tell me the stories his father had always told him, about the Quileute ancestors being wolves and the vampires that were their enemies. Apparently, there had been a family of vampires with the name Cullen in those stories.

We both laughed at the stories together. Billy came into the kitchen not long after, and told Jacob that it was time to go. I waved bye and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. I changed into my tracksuit pants and tank top, and then sat on my bed, thinking over the stories Jake shared with me. I soon felt my eyelids droop, decided to lie back, and soon I fell asleep.

**EPOV**

It had been a week since we had arrived in the small town of Forks, Washington. We had lived here before, many years ago. Forks was a wet, cloudy town and the residents here looked relatively like us. Everyone seemed to be pale due to not seeing much sun, yet we were still paler than them. I remember the last visit we made. But that was then, and this is now. We were determined to not have to break any promises we made.

We were on our way to the hospital to see Carlisle, a regular visit we made no matter where we lived, whether it was Forks, or Denali. As we stopped at the lights to cross toward the hospital, I heard the thoughts of Jessica Stanley, a voice I was familiar with.

_She is staring at him again. I mean, I understand as much as the next girl that he is stunning in all his glory but she seems to be under some sort of spell._

I knew that hearing the thoughts of the people around me was slightly wrong, but I couldn't help it. They were just there. It was something I wished I could control, but knew I couldn't. Suddenly, I heard Jasper's thoughts.

_Is he really that naïve as to think she doesn't like him? It sickens me that I have to deal with her stupid emotions that are aimed at HIM because he doesn't see it._ I knew that he hated feeling the emotions around him, just as much as I hated hearing everyone's thoughts, but like me he couldn't help it. I listened intently to her conversation.

"Bella?" Jessica's voice rang loudly in my head. That voice was definitely not the one I was waiting to hear.

"Yes?" It was her. I knew it, as much as I knew the back of my own hand. Isabella Swan, known as Bella to her friends. I looked up to make sure it was her, and our eyes met for a moment. She looked away, only to have her friend steer her into the nearest store. The sight of her blushing made me smile.

_Puh-lease! How pathetic is he?_ Rosalie's voice shouted in my head. _Get over yourself Edward! She is human, not like us. She can't be around us too much and don't you dare go getting yourself into trouble. Just wait until Carlisle hears about this._

"Enough Rose!" I said, in barely a whisper to any human ear, but at a normal tone for us. I turned to look at her, and saw Alice staring at me with the exact same stare.

"Fine. Rose and I will go into the store and tell you what you want to hear," she said, knowing exactly what I was going to say before I said it. She dragged a grumpy Rose into the less than normal shop for them. Wet Seal. What kind of shop was that for Rose to enter?

I stayed outside with my brothers, Jasper and Emmet. They weren't really my brothers, but they were close enough. Being alive for 100 years causes you to lose contact with family, especially when they all die out.

The thoughts seemed to go quiet inside, and I knew that Rose and Alice were keeping their thoughts to themselves. I saw a few re-runs of Alice's favourite show and images of Rose and Emmett that I really didn't want to see. I tried to listen to the other thoughts. I could see Alice and Rose staring at Bella and Jessica, and heard Jessica's frantic thoughts. But where were Bella's thoughts?

I began to walk into the store, thinking of a stupid excuse to make, when Bella started walking out. She ran right into me, which couldn't have been too soft for her. To any human, I was like cold stone, but malleable at the same time.

She whispered, "Sorry," so softly that any normal person would barely have heard it. Jessica giggled and as they walked away and Bella told her to "shut up." She got into her car, if you could call it that, and started it, making the engine roar with so much power that I was barely able to hear anything else. I smiled at her even though I knew that I would get crap from the others.

I turned around to see four angry faces staring at me. What could I say? That I was sorry for falling in love at first scent? That she was my siren, my soul mate, and I didn't know her at all?

I thought about it for a moment, not too sure on the situation, and opted to ignore it. I walked straight past the four of them, and headed toward the hospital, signalling that we were going to be late. I heard their footsteps right behind me, and picked up my pace. I heard a giggle and then a thought.

_Trust you to fall for a human_. It was Alice. I smiled and looked beside me, to see her right there. I laughed at her. She giggled and took Jasper's hand, skipping away from the rest of us.

"Edward?" It was Emmett. What did he want? I slowly nodded my head to show I was listening and he continued. "What's it like to know you can't have what you most want?"

I smiled at his question. Trust Emmett to be the one to be the one to speak his mind. I saw him take Rose's hand in his, imagining his life without her. I could see the strength of their feelings for each other.

"To be honest Emmett, its enough to kill me," I said, smiling at my own joke. Emmett laughed his hearty laugh, which you could hear from blocks away. I saw Rose roll her eyes at us.

The reason behind what I said was that I felt real pain over it. For one of us to be killed would be an extreme task, so what I said showed her hold over me. I knew Emmett found it funny, but with Rose's thoughts running wild, I wasn't too sure about how she felt.

We finally made it to the hospital with Jasper and Alice waiting out front for us. They pretended to have fallen asleep in each others arms. Rose, Emmett and I laughed at them as they broke character and laughed with us. We walked into the hospital as a group, questions running through my mind. What was I going to tell Carlisle? And more importantly, why couldn't I hear Bella's thoughts?


	2. Fights and Falls

BPOV

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke to the regular fog that Forks was in. I turned over to see my clock telling me that I was running 15 minutes late. I began my regular morning routine and headed to the bathroom to get ready for school, not expecting anything odd or strange to happen today. I wandered downstairs and saw that Charlie had already left for work, no big deal there. Being Chief of Forks was a full time job and he spent most of his days, from early morning until late at night, doing his job.

I didn't worry about having breakfast, and headed out to my truck as usual. I was running late today, and I knew that if I didn't get a move on, I wouldn't make it on time. I got to school in record time, considering the state of my truck, and knew that I wouldn't get a good spot for my car. I saw a brand new Volvo sitting in my normal spot, and cursed myself for being late. I parked in the only available space left, ran to class, and got there right before the late bell.

I smiled as I took my regular seat and saw his face staring at me from the front of the room. Mrs Robinson came in took his slip and told the class that he had changed to our class. I smiled, knowing there was only one spot left in the room. I moved all my things onto my side of the desk, and watched as he took the seat next to me. I turned to him, my eyes showing my kindness. "I'm Bella" I said to him, extending my hand.

"Edward" he said, not smiling, and not taking my hand. I pulled my hand back, feeling slightly awkward. I turned away, as I saw he was making no move to talk to me further. We were given a microscope per table, and were told to identify each part of a grasshopper, something I had done time and time again. I smiled, and looked to Edward.

"Would you like to participate in this?" I asked my voice remaining calm and kind. I smiled at him, hoping he would be kind in return.

"Doesn't bother me" he said, his voice tight and emotionless. He turned away from me, writing in his book. I looked at him, knowing he had to do a few.

"Surely you want to participate, just do two or three..." I said, pushing the microscope and three slides toward him. He took them, and quickly put them in order. I watched in awe as he completed it so fast.

Once he put the rest in order we sat there in silence. I could feel the eyes of everyone else gazing at the back of my head, and slowly turned to look down at my hands. After what seemed like an hour, but to be honest was only 10 minutes, I turned to look at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him. I looked from him to my hands, and kept my gaze on my hands. I felt his eyes on me, but didn't want to risk looking at him. I felt stupid and childish for the way I was acting, but that's how he seemed to be treating me.

He laughed. He actually laughed, and at me of all people. I wasn't trying to be funny, but apparently I was. "You seriously think you did something wrong? Do you think that everything is about you, Isabella Swan?" he asked.

I looked at him, stunned. "No. What would make you say a thing like that?" I asked, as a few of the tables around us began to listen in on our conversation.

"Just seems like that is what you think. That if something is wrong in your presence, it has to involve you," Edward replied, a smirk playing on his lips. I wanted to wipe that look off his face as I listened to him. The bell went and I rose from my seat elegantly.

"Well I don't. I mean, you clearly aren't a mind reader anyway," I stuttered, damn nerves. Why is it that he always made me feel this way?

I tried to make a graceful exit but ended up tripping on a bag in the aisle, and began to fall. I caught myself on the edge of a desk and heard a small snap. Slowly, I got up and dropped my bag to the floor as I felt a surge of pain seer through my arm.

I stood up and saw that everyone was staring at me. I felt my cheeks flush red as I blushed at my embarrassment. At this moment in time I was glad to be known as a klutz but also grateful that some people were courteous enough to pack up their things before fleeing to the next class.

I bent to grab my bag only to have a sharp pain seer through my arm as I tried to hold onto the strap. I winced and held my hand close to my body. I watched as Edward walked over, placing his hands softly on my arm. I felt his cold, smooth hands touch my arm softly in the place it hurt.

"Feels pretty bad, we should take you to the nurse's office," he said as I bent over to grab my bag with my other hand. I looked up at the teacher who just nodded at us. Edward reached for my bag before I had a chance to even turn around after seeing the teacher's reaction. "Let me," he said, as he took my arm and guided me to the front office.

I could feel the eyes of every girl in school on me as he took me to the nurse's office. Why did I have to be such a klutz as to trip on a bag and hurt myself? Why did Edward Cullen, new found hottie in the small town of Forks, have to hold my arm as we walked to the office? I just knew that I would be talk of the town tonight. My Dad would know before I even got home.

We got to the nurse's office and Edward seemed to take charge. He told the lady that he feared my arm may be broken. I laughed, knowing that my day couldn't get any worse. She offered to call Charlie to take me to the hospital so I could get it checked out. Unfortunately, I couldn't reply fast enough, and Edward offered to take me to his father, Dr Cullen.

She beamed at his response, and wrote us letters for the rest of the day. I cursed softly under my breath and knew that I was off to the hospital with the one person I couldn't get out of my mind. He guided me to the Volvo and I laughed.

"Of course this is your car, but what about my truck?" I said, as he opened the passenger door for me.

He smiled and told me that it would be "taken care of." I slowly slid in, trying not to bump my arm.

As Edward drove, I expected to have to talk. I was mistaken and sat in silence the whole ride. He pulled up to the back of the hospital, and took me in.

"Carlisle?" he called and a friendly voice replied. Edward took me into an office, and there stood Carlisle Cullen. He was as gorgeous as his children, all adopted due to his wife being unable to bare her own. Carlisle didn't appear to be that much older than his adoptive children however we all knew he was. Carlisle had finite features, with his face being angular and having the light hit each line to highlight his emanating features.

I looked at him, a small smile on my face as my cheeks burned bight red. Carlisle walked over to Edward and I.

"She fell on her arm and I think it may be broken" said Edward, as Carlisle took my arm in his hands. I felt his cold, smooth hands on my arm, just like Edwards. I found it slightly strange that Carlisle and his children were so much alike when they were not related.

Carlisle felt along my arm, and smiled at me. "Does that hurt?" he said, and pressed softly on along my arm. I winced and pulled my arm away slightly.

"Yes," I said as I laughed slightly.

Carlisle told us to wait as he left the room. He came back with some gauze and a splint. "You have fractured your arm, but not broken it. I can wrap it for you and that should help it heal," he said with a smile as he began to wrap my arm. I watched as he wrapped it gently. I looked over to see Edward staring at me.

I dropped my gaze and saw Carlisle finish. "All done…" he said, searching for my name.

"Bella, Bella Swan," I said, smiling at him.

"Ahh, Chief Swan's daughter, do say hello to him for me," said Carlisle as I stood. Edward had a word with his father as I touched my arm softly feeling where the bandage began and ended. They soon returned and Edward shook hands with his father.

As I thanked Carlisle for taking care of me, Edward guided me to his car. He drove me home, the ride silent once again. My gaze stayed to the passenger window, hoping to see anything exciting. My eyes caught nothing. I decided to start a conversation when we weren't too far away from my home.

"So, you like it here in Forks?" I asked, hoping he would see it as friendly.

"I guess," he said, staring at the road ahead of him. Clearly he didn't want to talk, but I wasn't going to give up. Somehow I would get it out of him.

"Where did you come from? Surely it's nothing like this dreary town," I said with a soft laugh. I looked at him, and saw he kept his gaze on the road.

"Forks isn't that different from our previous home," he said, sounding so proper. I watched as his hands clenched on the wheel, and decided to drop the conversation. I was surprised at how fast we seemed to be getting to my house. Looking over, I saw his speed, praying we didn't crash and that my father didn't catch us.

When we finally got to my place, I thought back to our conversation. "How did you know where I lived?" I asked, knowing that I had never told him my address.

"Bella, everyone knows where Chief Swan lives," Edward said as I felt the car come to a stop. I looked at him and saw his expression flinch as my eyes gazed at him. Something was up, but I was just going to let it slide this one time.

"Fine," I said as I stood out of the car. I reached for my bag, and slung it over my shoulder. "Thank you for driving me. As much as I would hate to admit it, it's probably better than being in the cruiser with Chief Swan," I said as I laughed and closed the door.

I reached for the key on the eave and headed inside. As I closed the door I listened for his car pulling away and speeding off, but when I peered over my shoulder, his car was gone. Closing the door I headed to my room and threw my bag on the floor.

One new e-mail sat waiting for a reply. It was from my Mum. Clearly Charlie already told her of my arm, and as I read it my predictions were right. I replied to her slowly, typing only with my left hand. I explained my daily activities, and told her that my arm was only fractured, that there was nothing for her to worry about. I sent the e-mail quickly and as soon as I sent it, I realised that soon I would have a phone call from her. I headed downstairs, preparing dinner, and the phone rang.

Expecting it to be my mother, I answered quickly. However, I was surprised to hear a deep, handsome voice from the other end. It was him.


	3. Excuses, Excuses

EPOV

**EPOV**

It was a risky move, calling Bella. I made up some excuse to myself, to make sure she was okay and didn't need any help. But truly, I just wanted to hear her voice.

I found her home phone number in the town's phone book. It wasn't hard to find Chief Swans number. I held the small, shiny, silver phone in my hand and looked at it. I was going to call her, I just knew I would.

After about 15 minutes contemplating it, I slowly pressed each number. I would hesitate, and it would clear the number from the screen. I repeated this a few times, dialling the number I already knew by memory. It rung once, it rung again and as I was about to hang up, I heard soft melodic voice rang through the phone.

"Hello?" she said, and my heart, which hadn't beaten in 100 years, felt as though it was about to burst from my chest.

"Hi, I was just making sure that you were alright." I should have said something else, something smarter, but my words just seemed to become limited whenever I talked to her.

"Yeah, I could be better. My own clumsiness though I guess." Boy was her voice soft and sweet. I could just imagine her, holding the phone in her good hand, as she talked to me. I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality, and smiled.

"We all have off days," I said with a laugh. I heard a humourless laugh come from her end of the phone call. Different thoughts went through my mind, and thought she may be exhausted from her day.

"Well I shouldn't hold you up any longer. Have a nice night Bella." I hung up the phone, not waiting to see if she would say anything in reply.

I held the phone in my hand and looked at it. I felt angry at myself for not saying what I needed to say, that I felt a draw to her. I couldn't tell her that because then I would have to say what I was, and that was against the rules.

I threw my phone at the wall in anger and saw it smash into lots of tiny pieces. I groaned loudly, and saw Emmett stick his head in the door. He saw the phone and said, "What is up with you?"

I turned away from him, looking out my window into the vast land behind our house. "Nothing," I snapped, and I knew he would get me back for it later. I heard the door close, and his thoughts weren't as loud now, although they still weren't soft.

_Edward, we all know you LIKE this human, but it isn't safe. Get over it, and get over it fast! _I knew Emmett would think that. I could understand his reasons for thinking. He always feared that our secret would get out. He feared that we would have to move again. Emmett liked it here in Forks, that much was clear.

I began to block out all thoughts of the other people in the house I lived in, but it was hard. Being surrounded by my kind didn't help my ability, and I wished that I could take a break.

In a tone for a normal conversation, with a human, I said, "I am going hunting" but I knew everyone could hear me.

_Want some company?_ Jasper wanted to join me? I suppose I could let it. He and I always were the best at hunting together, and I knew the school was driving him mad.

"If you want Jasper, you can come," I said, trying to ignore the fact that everyone would want to go hunting with us now. He was by my side in less than time than I could count and I said, "Let's go before everyone follows us."

We headed out the back door and I heard Jasper say something to me, but it was lost in the wind as I began to run for the hills. I smiled, knowing this was going to be a different hunting trip. I knew that I would need to hunt, in order to be around her tomorrow.

I focused on listening for the heartbeat of the animals surrounding us. Deer, deer and more deer. Great, the pickings were slim once again. This weekend, I would go on a hunting trip, alone, and go wrestle some lions.

I felt the anticipation for the next day at school rise in me. As I listened for the heartbeat of the deer, I felt a wave of calm rush over me. I looked to Jasper only to see him looking intently at me.

_It'll be alright._ I smiled at him.

"I hope it will."


	4. Chapter 5

BPOV

**BPOV**

I knew it was risky, walking around Port Angeles alone, but Angela had invited Jessica along and they were now rummaging through every rack in every clothing store.

I hated shopping, but I hated shopping with Jessica even more. Sure, I could endure shopping when it was only for a short period of time. Short periods of times just didn't exist to Jessica. So it wasn't long before I politely excused myself to look for a bookstore.

I had been to Port Angeles many times, but none at night and none alone. Although I had a great sense of direction during the day, I occasionally got confused at night. With low lights and my luck with trouble, it never ended well.

I was walking in the direction I thought was the closest bookstore. I should have taken the hint when foot traffic began to thin out, but I didn't and I kept going. Soon enough I heard footsteps behind me.

Without making it too obvious I looked over my shoulder. It was just a couple of guys walking home from work. Just great, that's all I needed, a couple of guys following me. I rounded the corner, and made myself go in a circle heading back the way I came from.

At my last corner, I saw more guys just standing around. One of them yelled out towards me. I thought they were yelling at me but found out soon enough it was to the guys who were still behind me. That made the total of guys 4. Four on one wasn't too bad.

I had watched all those self defence movies and I knew a thing or two about defending yourself. I tied my hair into a bun as it was long enough to be grabbed in just a pony tail. I clutched my bag closer to my body as I neared the men waiting on the sidewalk.

The pepper spray was in the side pocket. My elbow was strong enough to do some damage. Just push the nose up and I would do some more damage. And I had always heard that kicking a man in the crotch hurt them a lot.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here tonight?" one of the guys said to me. I smiled, not saying a word, and made a move to walk around them. He reached his hand out to me, and grabbed my arm. "I said, what are you doing here tonight?"

I look at him and say "I was just looking around, but I should get going, my friends are waiting for me." I turn to walk away, but he just pulls me into him.

"You are so beautiful, why must you leave so soon? Just stay for a little while," he says, and smiles to his friends, who close in behind us.

I reach into my bag and say, "Let me go," in a calm tone. I smile at him and try to spray him in the eye, but the spray nozzle is clogged. Great, due to my lack of needs for pepper spray it clogged itself.

He laughs at me, pushing me into a wall. "Now, gorgeous, why did you do that? You just went and got me all mad," he says, as he pushes his hand under my shirt.

"Let me go" I say as I knee him hard in the crotch. Sure enough, he falls to the ground in pain.

His friends crowd around him until he croaks out, "get her," in an angry tone. I try to make a run for it but they grab me. I feel their strong grips on me and I scream out for help.

**EPOV**

Earlier that evening I saw her enter a clothing store with Jessica and Angela. They were all laughing and giggling. They went in, but I only saw Jessica and Angela come out. After trailing them and listening to their thoughts, I heard that Bella had left them to go find a bookstore.

I wished she hadn't, because now I can't find her. I have driven for hours, looking and searching. I can't see her, and I can't hear her thoughts. I can't keep driving around like this.

After rounding the same corner for the 10th time I see a few guys hanging around together. I think nothing of it from the sight but their thoughts are what caught me. I look into their thoughts and hear them thinking of the beautiful girl. They view her and they replay the fight between her and their friend.

I speed up and jump the curb in my Volvo in time to see her being grabbed by the guys again. They get frightened of my reckless driving and I see Bella's face. I roll my window down and say, "Hop in. NOW!"

I watch as she elbows the guy holding onto her hard. He fumbles, trying to maintain his grip on her, but she runs off, and jumps into my car. I smile at her as I say, "Hold on tight," as I speed up and head off.

As I hit the main road I slow down. I chance a glance at Bella as I slow down. I smile at her as she looks just as stunned as me. "What are you doing here Bella?" I ask as she looks at me.

"I should ask you the same thing. I do believe you have been missing for a couple of days," she asks in her own voice full of mystery. I try to read her emotions and feelings on the matter, but can't decipher her tone or face.

"Well, to be honest, I was making sure you didn't get into any trouble, since you hurt yourself enough at school," I reply with a smile on her face.

I hear her heart beat pick up pace, and I see the red rush to her face. Ah, her beautiful flush. I don't think that anyone or anything has seemed so perfect, so beautiful, to me before. Not even Tanya, though she likes to think I see her that way.

"Well thankyou, but I really must meet up with Jessica and Angela. We were going to try the new restaurant in town, Twilight." She was babbling, and I knew it. She was beginning to get nervous and anxious around me, perhaps I should just call it a night.

**BPOV**

"Well thankyou, but I really must meet up with Jessica and Angela. We were going to try the new restaurant in town, Twilight." I was babbling. Why was I telling Edward Cullen of all people what I was doing? Why should he even care? I am sure that he doesn't care at all about a plain old girl like me.

"I'll drop you off then. What time were you meant to meet them?" he asks. Maybe he does like me. Maybe he seriously thinks I am wonderful and different and…utterly stupid! I trip over bags and hurt myself in front of him. I blush at stupid comments about him seeming to care about me.

I look at him and say, "Well I was meant to meet them at 6. But I think they will still be waiting for me." He heads off toward the restaurant and as we pull up I see Jessica and Angela heading off.

"Hey Guys!" I yell as I clamber out of the car. "Wait up!" I run up to them, Edward close at my heels. I look at them with a small smile. "Sorry for being late. I got into a bit of trouble."

They both look from me, to Edward, then back again. I do admit, seeing him there even in the night light I felt like I was standing beside a God.

"To be honest, you were so late that we have already eaten. Perhaps if Edward doesn't mind…" says Angela, trailing off and smiling at Edward.

"Of course, I could always feed you and take you home. But only if you would like?" Edward asks with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Jessica begins to mumble, saying things like "it isn't fair" and "why would he want to be alone with her?" I choose to ignore her and say, "Well I am hungry and my throat is awfully dry."

Angela smiles at me, as Edward guides me into the restaurant. Angela practically has to drag Jessica away as she tries to stay to make sure Edward doesn't try anything with me.

I had to laugh as Edward and I headed into the restaurant. The waitress comes up to us instantly, or more like Edward, and guides us to a table. She looks to Edward and says "would you like anything to drink?"

"Two sodas, please," he says, not even looking at her. He looks at me, not that I watch him. I feel his eyes on me as the waitress walks away. Not too long after, another waitress comes and she hands us our drinks. I look up at her and say, "thanks" but I see she is only staring at Edward too.

I laugh at her, and she glares at me. She turns on her heel and stalks away after taking my order as Edward isn't hungry. My food comes out pretty quick, but by then my drink is finished.

"Have mine," Edward says as he pushes his drink toward me along the table.

I finish his drink, and my meal. "You should probably take me home now" I say as I get my wallet out of my pocket.

"Let me," he says as he takes a 20 bill out of his jacket pocket. Edward waves his hand to get the waitresses attention which isn't hard as a group of them stare at him constantly. They all jump as Edward looks up at them, and I let out a soft giggle as one of them almost trip over their own feet as they come to us. Edward passes her the bill and she runs off, getting his change. We get up, and before the girl comes back, Edward guides me outside toward his car.

I look at him and say, "Thanks, for everything tonight." I begin to shiver as the night cools even more. As we reach his car, he shrugs out of his jacket and passes it to me. I wrap it around my shoulders, and cuddle into it. Although it has been on him the whole time, it feels cold. I look at Edward as we get into his car, and I smell his sweet scent on the jacket.

As he starts the car, I watch as he turns the heat up. "You still cold? Or are you feeling better now?" he asks as I curl up into the jacket more.

"I am good, thanks for asking," I reply as I feel the heat from the air conditioning of the car warm up. Our conversation for the car ride ends there, as he turns on the radio. His music plays through, and I identify the song immediately as it has been playing on my own radio at home. It isn't long before we are home, and I thank him for the ride. I drop the jacket onto his car seat and say, "See you around," as I head to my front door.

I get inside, and tell Charlie that I am home. He grumbles at me, and I go into the lounge room and see him. "Charlie, let's get you to bed," I say as I take his arm in both of my hands. I slowly guide him upstairs and into his room before I head back downstairs to lock up and turn the TV off.

I go to my room, turning my radio on and listening to the one song again. As I fall asleep I think only of two things, Edward and the song playing. I listen to the lyrics of the song as I slowly drift to sleep…

_"I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams, in which I'm dying, are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, cause I find it hard to take. When people run in circles, it's a very, very… mad world."_


End file.
